


The Prize

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, highschool, the pineapple fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Clarke and Lexa and a pineapple problem. Enjoy :D
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	The Prize

Lexa sprinted across the lawn and around the side of her house. Dashing up the back steps she opened the back kitchen door. It slammed behind her as she skid to a stop inside, “mom!” Indra was at the stove and all the surfaces were filled with ingredients. 

“Yes, honey? How was school?”

Dragging her backpack across the kitchen she plopped down on a stool at the kitchen island counter, “there was a new girl at school today. Her name’s Clarke. She sat two desks up from me in first hour!” Lexa breathed in at last and looked up toward the ceiling as she exhaled, “she’s gorgeous, mom.”

Indra finally turned around, stirring a bowl of something, “did you talk to her?”

“Well..no,” Lexa finally realized the whole kitchen smelled so good and her stomach growled. She also remembered suddenly it was the day of her mom’s cooking club. 

“Well,” Indra laughed, turning she dumped whatever she was stirring into a pan before asking, “how are you going to get to know her if you didn’t try and talk to her?”

“I’m going to,” Lexa would never forget how Clarke arrived two minutes late to class, or how she looked walking through the door, books in her arms as she stood at the front of the class. She had cast a look around the room and smiled at everyone. Lexa knew that minute that she had to talk to her. But everyone else had swarmed Clarke all day, and she hadn’t gotten a chance. At lunch her best friend Anya had come up behind her and scared her out of staring, and then Anya had laughed and called her a coward. But Lexa had a plan. Clearing her throat, she asked her mom, “can I take dance after school?”

Indra dropped her spoon and froze a second before turning around, “dance?”

Lexa felt herself turn red but nodded energetically, “please.” She bit her lip.

Indra picked up her spoon, “what about your other activities?” 

“Dance is on Thursdays,” Lexa rushed out. She’d checked the day before rushing home, “it won’t get in the way.”

“And you will keep your grades up?” Indra asked next.

Lexa nodded quickly again, “I will.”

“Fine,” Indra laughed under her breath and tossed the spoon into the sink before taking another out of a drawer and continuing to stir whatever she was cooking. 

Lexa grinned ear to ear with excitement, “thanks, mom!”

She shook her head, “never thought we’d be adding dance recitals to theatre and chess club,” then she paused a second before asking, “this doesn’t have anything to do with Clarke, does it?”

Her smile fell and she froze up. Sure that she looked like a deer in the headlights she took in all her mom’s ingredients and changed the subject, “so, isn’t your cooking club today? What are you making?” She knew her mom could go on for hours about her cooking club, given the chance. 

“Pineapple fried rice with shrimp,” Indra gushed, glancing over her shoulder to smile at her, “the ladies are going to love it.” 

Lexa grinned to and exhaled in relief, it worked, “I bet so!” she encouraged, “your cooking is so good, mom!”

“Why, thank you,” Indra replied, “now…” she wiped her hands, washed them in the sink and turned to the fruit bowl, “I just need to cut up the pineapple…..” Indra put her hands on her hips as she studied the bowl that only had apples and oranges, “...where is my pineapple?”

Lexa froze again on her stool, hunching up her shoulders she bit her lip. She had found a whole pineapple in the fruit bowl yesterday-

With her hands on her hips, Indra started to turn in a slow circle to take in the rest of the kitchen, “I know I bought one...they were on sale at Polis Market.”

Anya had been over yesterday, and Lexa hadn’t known the pineapple was important. A knot grew in her stomach.

“Maybe I didn’t.” Indra glanced at her pan of cooking.

“You did mom!” Lexa blurted out. She squeezed her eyes shut and rushed out, “Anya and I turned it into smoothies yesterday!” Exhaling, Lexa whipped open her eyes to see her mom’s reaction. Indra was just staring at her, and Lexa was holding her breath.

“You used my pineapple?” Indra finally asked.

Lexa nodded, “I did, I didn’t know mom, I…”

“It's okay, it's okay…” Indra answered. She turned around quickly for her purse on the counter and grabbed out her keys, “I can’t leave the food. But they are still on sale at Polis Market. Drive down and get another one. A whole one. Its served in the shell.” she smiled and tossed the keys at Lexa. 

Lexa caught them in surprise, “you…you’re going to let me drive your car?” she couldn’t believe it. Here she thought she committed a horrible crime by using her mom’s pineapple and now she was going to get to drive? Could the day get any better?

“Of course,” Indra remarked, “you have a license, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” A smile cracked over Lexa’s face, “thanks mom!” she shot off the stool and out of the kitchen.

“Lexa!” Indra called after her.

Lexa ran back to the kitchen and popped her head in, “yeah mom?” 

Indra was smiling at her, “were the smoothies good?”

Lexa grinned, “the best!” she was practically bouncing on her feet to go.

“That’s my girl,” Indra praised, “now, the ladies will be here in an hour. Go..go go!” Indra laughed.

Keys in hand, Lexa shot out the door. 

-=-

The new house was at the end of Arkadia Avenue. Ditching her bike in her mom’s side garden Clarke ran up the steps and through the front door, “I’m home!” she shouted out, letting the double doors slam closed behind her.

“In the kitchen!” her mom called out. 

Dropping her backpack on the entryway floor, Clarke headed that way but stopped suddenly when she heard her dog scrambling down the stairs. Within a few seconds, Sampson was jumping up on her. He was a Shepard so his paws were on her shoulders as he licked her face, “down boy,” Clarke laughed. He whined but listened

Right on her heels, he followed her into the kitchen. Her mom was at the counter, in front of her was a bowl of vegetables that she was quickly chopping up, “he sulked in your room all day.” she shook her head and grabbed another tomato, “must have thought you left him forever.”

Clarke laughed and sank into a chair at the kitchen table, “I’ll always come back, boy.” she said to Sampson. He whined a little and lay down under the table near her chair. 

“How was the first day of school?” Abby asked, she took a bowl and was quickly mixing up everything she’d cut up in it. 

“It was good!” Clarke grinned, “it was really good.” She thought back on it. First hour had been the best even if she had been a couple of minutes late because of the girl that sat two desks behind her-

“Sign up for Dance?” Abby asked first.

“I did,” Clarke grinned in excitement. She had been hoping her new school offered a dance class because she hoped to continue her lessons, “it's on Thursday. But mom...there’s this girl-”

“You make any friends?” Abby turned around. Setting the bowl down on the counter she leaned against it and smiled.

“A couple,” Clarke nodded, “there’s a girl named Octavia there, and a boy named Finn. But mom!” she beamed, “there’s this adorable girl in first hour that sits two desks behind me.”

Abby’s smile turned to a grin, “really?” she asked, “did you get her name?”

“No,” Clarke answered. And her smile fell a little because she thought about how at lunch she was about to approach the girl, but right when she got her courage up to do it, the girl had been accosted by an intimidating looking blonde and the two had started laughing together. Clarke remembered how her heart had sunk in her chest.

Her mom must have noticed because she asked, “what’s wrong, honey?”

Clarke shook her head and smiled sadly, “I didn’t get a chance to talk to her today.” she had really wanted to. But then, that blonde had shown up. For the second time in less than a minute, the scene was in her head again. And it didn’t make sense that she was sad about it because for all she knew, maybe the girl didn’t like girls. Also, she didn’t even know her name.

“Well,” Abby sounded assuring and it made Clarke look up, “maybe you will tomorrow.” 

“Maybe,” Clarke smiled. She hoped to. 

“Sandwich for you in the fridge,” Abby said and went back to her cutting board. Clarke got up and got the sandwich out and went back to the table with it. Of course, Sampson came out and sat in front of her wagging his tail, hopeful for a bite too. Clarke laughed at him and tugged some of the turkey out of the center of the sandwich and tossed it at him and he caught it.

“I saw that.” Abby scolded.

“How?” Clarke asked, she knew they were trying to teach him not to beg, but he looked so cute. 

“Eyes in the back of my head,” Abby explained. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich. Swallowing she turned her chair to watch her mom cook, “What are you making?”

“Your dad’s favorite pineapple salsa,” Abby kept chopping, “he’s bringing friends home from work.”

“Already?” Clarke asked in surprise, “we just moved here.”

“He knew them online before,” Abby explained, “first time meeting them in person. Besides,” she scraped what she had cut up into the bowl before turning to Clarke with a smile, “he’s where you get it from.”

Clarke just smiled and rolled her eyes, “whatever you say, mom.”

“Well,” Abby put her hands on her hips, “it's certainly not from me.” she looked around the kitchen, “oh no.”

“What?” Clarke looked up from where she was sneaking Sampson more of her sandwich. Her mom had a look of panic on her face, “what’s wrong?” Clarke got up.

Abby whipped to her, “I forgot to buy the pineapple!”

“Yes! There was a sale on at Polis Market! I was going to stop and buy one on the way home today but Ms. Vasquez was having her baby and I had to dash to her house and I…” Abby’s shoulders slumped, “...completely forgot the pineapple. Your dad will be home soon. What am I going to do?”

“Can you use cans?”

“No,” Abby sighed, “we need the shell too.”

Clarke shrugged, “I’ll go get one.”

Abby beamed like she hadn’t thought about that, “you will honey?”

“Yeah,” Clarke stood up, “I mean, Polis Market is just around the corner.”

“Thank you!” Her mom came forward and hugged her, “but be careful and watch for cars.”

“I will,” Clarke promised. Her mom turned back to her cooking. Feeding what was left of her sandwich to Sampson, Clarke turned and shot out the door.

-=-

Lexa was blasting the car radio and singing along. At a stoplight, she picked up her phone and dialed Anya. When her friend picked up before she could even say hello, Lexa spoke up, “you’d never believe what I’m doing right now?”

 _“What?”_ Anya sounded curious, well, at least as curious as Anya could get.

“Driving my mom’s car!” Lexa grinned and tapped her foot in time with the music. 

_“Seriously?”_ Anya asked, suddenly sounding not impressed then again, she’d been driving a couple of years now.

“Yeah!” Lexa grinned, then swore because the light changed, “fuck! I gotta go.” she ended the call and put the phone down in the seat. 

A few minutes later she pulled into the crowded parking lot at Polis Market, turned off the car and got out. Walking into the store she noticed the sale signs in the glass windows, advertising milk, bread, fresh fish and of course...pineapples, the prize she had come for.

Humming under her breath the glass doors opened for her as she walked inside and was bombarded with the scene and smells of a busy grocery store. Lexa headed straight to the produce section. The pineapple display was at the very center with the big sale sign hanging overhead. But there was only one left. 

“Crap..” not wanting to miss her chance and let her mom down on her cooking club day, Lexa ran to grab it, hustling other shoppers aside as she did. But right as she reached it and got a hand on it another hand grabbed it too. Lexa looked up into sky blue eyes and her mouth dropped in recognition, “Clarke?” She kept her hand on the pineapple though.

Clarke kept a hand on it too, her expression a mirror of Lexa’s as she spat out, “you’re the girl from class!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was just a little something I wrote a while ago. I hope you liked it. If you would like to, please feel free to visit my tumblr at a [distantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/fics) for more fics and stuff. Hope to see you there. 
> 
> p.s. my other fics should be updating soon.


End file.
